Heroes
by Lady Nuit
Summary: "Though nothing will keep us together, we can steal time just for one day" Even when the battle was over, it seemed that time was not on their side. After defeating Kira, it seems the SPK must start all over. Can they find one another again? What does the future promise if the past is wiped clean? Like all stories, it starts in the beginning.


**_Author's Note:_** _So I find myself finding muse in Death Note. Perhaps one of the most successful franchises that got me into writing to begin with. I'm thankful for it bringing me my best friends and the courage to write other categories. The only OC that belongs to me is Angel, the rest belong to my friends . Thank you!_

 _Please review!_

 ** _Prologue:_** Changes

Time is always seen as something linear; there's a past, present, and future. There's no way to avoid it, no way to stop it, just accept what comes your way. Yet fate is something that intertwines itself with time. Some say that time doesn't matter, if it's meant to happen, it will. If not today, then tomorrow but it will happen if it's meant to be. These two intertwine like DNA strands, always touching yet always separating when needed.

Love was where it gets complicated. It is too fluid to pinpoint, too confusing to explain, yet people believed in it. If time and fate were considered DNA then love was religion. No one needs proof to believe in it. People believe love conquers all, that it cures the sick, that it mends everything.

The couple that currently lay in bed would attest that the analogy being correct. The pair defied death many times, defied evil and went against time to find their way out. The devil loved the power and the power took him away. Never would they speak of those times again. Yet as Angel opened her eyes and stared at the young man that lay beside her, it made her think that yes, it was worth everything. At twenty-three, she found herself wondering just how everything came to be. It was perfect. Who knew children from an orphanage could grow up to be happy, to have a makeshift family, to have unity.

She kissed his chin before getting out of bed. It was just one of those nights that could not keep her in bed. It seemed like even though time did pass by, the night terrors remained. As she walked down the dark hallway, she turned the lamp on to take a look at the pictures. There in the mantle laid memories that remained. Pictures of her friends who became her sisters, those troublesome bullies that became her loved ones, and the child that became her nephew. Time had a funny way of putting things to end well. All stories needed a happy ending.

Picking up the frame she brought the picture closer. This particular picture was damaged; the rain, the crumbling the tears, and the years of frustration, damaged it. It was the portrait of the orphanage that started it all. She smiled seeing how young they were, so innocent never knowing that this would be the beginning. Looking at the center picture was their most recent picture. One person was missing, their leader. She missed him, and she knew her sweet sister missed him too. Too bad that for justice to have been brought, death had to take him away.

"Oh L"

Years had passed since the incident but she knew that the pain of losing a loved one did not heal with time. That's the thing about love, when it felt a loss, it lasted a lifetime. Yet in that pain time had given them all a gift. Their rat pack/motley crews of kids were given a responsibility bigger than them. With L gone, a child came, his offspring was forced to without being able to meet the man that had brought them all together, and more important gave them a purpose. That being Kazuki Lawliet. He got cuter by the day and she only wished that he could see what brilliance he had left behind.

"It's one of those nights is it?" a voice said.

Turning around Angel looked to see her boyfriend looking worried. He knew that she had night terrors and had a hard time letting go. Seemed that the youngest had nightmares still. He walked over and pulled her close, kissing her forehead as a sign of comfort.

"He wouldn't want us to be like this you know. He knew what was asked of him if he went with the case"

"He could have asked for our help sooner" she murmured against his chest.

"That wouldn't be L now would it?"

"I know…. but if only-"

"Those 'ifs' and 'only' will only keep you from actually letting go."

"Nate?" she murmured softly to him. "Have you forgotten? Have you let go?"

The white haired boy pulled back and tugged her hair softly. It was one of those days that a lopsided smile couldn't cure. Kissing her softly he sighed. He had to admit that he too had been shaken; even if it had been three years, it haunted him still.

"I have to. We have to. We can be happy now."

"We can that's true, but a girl can't help but wish everyone of us got what we wanted."

"Love, we got what we needed that's what matters" he wrapped his arms around her.

"You love me? Even after all this time?"

"We've overcome everything and that's what you ask me?"

"I love it when you sweet talk me" she commented sarcastically.

"Well I'm only speaking the truth. Nothing, can drive us away, not even death, we got what we needed"

 **….**

Death has a funny way of creeping up when least needed. In the realm were few knew of, stood a shinigami staring down at the humans that destroyed his fun. He was not just any god of death, but the one that started the chaos and destruction to begin with. Ryuk was never thrilled with the idea of being stuck in the Shinigami realm without any real thrill. Those children had brought down the empire of it all, his idea of seeing just how death could corrupt so easily. Light Yagami had been a perfect candidate, so perfect that in his corruption the true human evil came through.

"What are you doing Ryuk?"

Turning around he failed to even look innocent as the King of the Shinigamis stared directly at him. It seemed it was one of those days where the king managed to get out of his thrown.

"Aren't human's boring your highness?"

"Highly, but what's new about that Ryuk?"

"You know the only time humans were interesting were when death fell on their lap."

"Ryuk…" his voice held a warning tone.

"I only mean to say is, why not toy with time? Why not see it again? Wasn't Kira interesting my king?"

"You know very well that consequences that come with changing time. It's never promised to work successfully."

"Well isn't that the fun part?" he asked smirking. "Aren't humans fun that way?"

"Sometimes Ryuk you have the most pleasant ideas" The king cackled.

Slowly the strings that connected the pair together began to be ripped. Slowly one by one, the paths began to break, and it was starting back in the beginning.

 **…**

The happiness that they had gained slowly vanished. In the human world the pair that was kissing froze. The pictures slowly began to fade, the walls disappearing and soon enough, the couple began to fade away. They faded back to a time when they were mere children in Winchester England hoping to become the best. Hoping to live up the L, and some, hoping for just a happy ending.


End file.
